Tk
by Holly-Yellow
Summary: Ma fanfiction est basé sur la fin du livre où l'on raconte qu'une enfant du nom d'Annie fait bouger ses jouets sans les toucher. Annie est une adolescente avec des parents absent fait des rêves étranges de plus une serie de meurtres au allures surnaturels secoue Chamberlain, 36 ans après le passage de Carrie.
1. Chapter 1

TK

« Il faisait presque nuit et le froid glacial gelait sa nuque et ses mains pourtant elle continuait a l'embrasser lorsqu'elle entendu un bruit sourd elle décolla ses lèvre de son petit amie. EIle lui demanda si il avait entendu un bruit, il fit non de la tete et tout d'un coup une forme énorme surgit de nulle part et se mit a frappait contre le pare brise. La fille se mit a poussait un cri … »

_T'est sérieuse la ? J'ai jamais entendu aussi pourri comme histoire fit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux

-J'ai pas fini : « La forme se dissipât le garçon se mit à courir la jeune fille furieuse que son petit amie tente de s'enfuir ramassa un morceau de verre du pare prise et le planta avec. Fin »

-Pourquoi est que tu veux planter Eric avec un bout de verre ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Arrête Jade, la fille c'est toi est le mec et ben, c'est Eric. Mais je comprends, il t'a trompé avec un mec et puis du coup tu…

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler on est la pour maté des films d'horreur et se raconté des histoires effrayante, pas pour parler de mon ex petit amie gay. D'ailleurs Annie devrai pas tardai à arriver avec les DVD

-T'a invité Annie Jenks et elle a accepté de venir ?!

-Ben oui elle a dit qu'elle compatissait pour moi et Eric et elle c'est invitée.

-T'a invité, la capitaine de l'équipe de foot, la miss Chamberlain, la petite amie du quater back.

-Ca va ce n'est pas une star non plus, jetait au stade et elle m'a vu pleuré et de fils en aiguille…

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et une magnifique jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux bouclée et aux yeux bleus persan, grande et athlétiques entrât dans la chambre.

-Salut, je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai pris La Terreur fit la jeune fille qui venait d'entrait un DVD a la main.

-Cool on va bien s'amusait, je te présente Elisa McGuffin dit Jade en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille rousse.

-McGuffin comme le docteur McGuffin l'auteur du livre « Chamberlain, le 27 mai 1979 ».

-Oui, c'est ça mon père a écrit ce fabuleuse ouvrage fit Elisa sarcastiquement

-Je veux dire ça été l'un des seul à écrire sur se qui c'est vraiment passer : le bal qui tourne au cauchemar, la folie de la population persuader d'avoir vu un événement de télékinésie et puis le suicide de cette fille Carrie s'exclama Annie

-Ce film à l'air géniale fit Jade pour changer de sujet voyant Elisa mal à l'aise

-Oui, il parle de la révolution française, c'est assez gore y'a des décapitations, enfin la totale fit fièrement Annie.

-Géniale, fit Elisa en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Car s'il y'avait une chose qu'elle détestait c'était que l'on lui parle de cette horrible ouvrage qu'elle jugeait en partie responsable de la mort de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'Annie rentra chez elle, il était déjà 2 heures du matin sa mère n'était rentré et il y'avait un mot disant qu'elle était partit en Californie pour deux jours. Annie ne fut pas surprise de cela en effet ce qui l'a surpris c'est qu'elle est pris la peine d'écrire un mot. Encore une journée qui se terminait, il y'avait eu les cours au lycée où comme d'habitude l'attention était portait sur elle, la petite New Yorkaise arrivé depuis deux année a Chamberlain et qui était devenus une sorte de mini star. L'après midi, il y'avait eu entrainement encore une fois il fallait être a la hauteur heureusement que il y'avait eu cette soirée avec Jade. Elle alla se coucher

Tout tremblait, les chaises voltigeait la table semblait lévitai, la cuisine était sens dessus dessous et au milieu de la pièce se tenait une fillette qui tenait un ours blancs. Ses yeux semblait livide elle leva son doigts en direction d'un tableau et celui si se mit a s'envolait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Annie se réveilla en sursaut encore ce mauvais rêve.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se dirigea vers sa commode elle ouvrit le tiroir et pris les neuroleptique qui s'y trouvait : ils lui avaient prescrit par son psychiatre car depuis deux an, elle faisait des rêve étranges de plus depuis sa tendre enfance elle était suivie a cause de ses accès de colère répéter.

Son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner, c'était James ce gars qui avait complètement flashé sur elle et qui n'avait cessé de la draguer lourdement et avec qui elle était finalement sorti. Elle ignora l'appel, elle aurait temps voulue que se soit son père qui appelle mais il fallait croire que non que depuis deux ans il l'ignorait elle avait pensé que c'était a cause du divorce et que il finirait par lui adressé la parole mais, non. Il l'ignora elle pensa alors a quelle point, elle était différente si seulement elle n'était pas a moitié folle.

A peine était elle arrivé au lycée qu'elle aperçut au loin Carrietta Snell.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrieta Snell, rien que de pensait a elle donnait froid dans le dos, pour commençait parce que celle-ci portait le prénom de celle qui était considérait comme le diable en personne dans tout Chamberlin , que sa mère Susan Snell était la plus fervente partisante de la thèse selon laquelle Carietta White aurait par la pensée provoquer l'incendie après que son petit amie Tommy eut trouvé la mort lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé Chamberlain. D'après elle soutenait que Carrie se serai retenu car elle aurait put tout détruire bien plus encore d'ailleurs elle remerciait Carrie de lui avoir laissez la vie a elle et a sa fille car au moment des incendie elle était enceinte de Tommy.

Jade regarda la femme d'une trentaine d'année tout en tentant de chassa ses idée noire mais elle n'y parvenait pas : Cette femme avait pour mère un fanatique qui adulait la télékinésie et Carrie White, cette femme avait pour mère une folle qui aurait pendant des fêtes de lycéens réalisé des tests pour repéré ce qui avait le gène TK en eu. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'on ne pouvait en vouloir a la fille pour les agissements de la mère, mais Susan était morte des années auparavant dans un accident de voiture et sa fille Carrietta avait décidé de devenir médecin légiste ce choix de carrière forgea de fois plus sa réputation de _demoiselle la mort_.

Jade referma son casier, quelqu'un était mort. C'était ainsi que ce passé les choses a Chamberlain, le médecin annonçait la disparition d'un élèves au proviseur pour que celui-ci trouve quelle qu'un susceptible d'identifié le corps, habituellement c'était son père qui venait le shérif.

Jade sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de d'Elisa :

-Hey, t'est encore perché dans tes pensées, tu sais que … Elisa s'arrêta en apercevant Carrietta

-Tu disais dit Jade pour tenter d'attirai l'attention d'Elisa car elle savait qu'Elisa n'aimait pas Carrietta car elle considérait que Susan Snell était responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Hey, Lisa tu m'entends fit elle en agitant ses main devant les yeux de son amie

Elisa esquissa en petit sourire

-Oui, tout va bien, heu oui on à cours de Biologie avec Mme Rose, tu viens ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le cours de biologie avait commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes lorsque Mme Snell débarqua :

-Une de vos camarades de classe a disparu.

A peine était telle rentré dans la classe que déjà l'ambiance devenait pesante

-Il s'agit de Sara St Claire, commença telle tout le monde se retourna et vit que la place de Sara était vide. Jade resta impassible dire qu'elle n'avait remarqué l'absence de l'une de ses camarade.

-Elle a été retrouvé au parc Hollen, Est que l'un d'entres vous l'a connaissait assez pour l'identifier ?

Un silence pesant pris la place de l'habituelle agitation générale

-Elle traine avec Wells Giben et Willow Mars trainent avec elle habituellement déclara Annie pour briser le silence

-Oui, mais nous avons déjà pris leurs témoignage mais le shérif veut qu'un autre élève l'identifie.

Personne ne pris la parole, Elisa regarda la place vide qui était derrière elle, Sara n'était pas le genre de fille très sociable, elle devait lui avoir adressé là parole une fois alors qu'elle était presque ensemble dans tout les cours ; peut être parce que la réputation de Sara n'était glorieuse elle trainé avec une bande de voyous et de drogués.

* * *

-T'est déjà rentré !

\- Salut, moi ça ne va pas, trop fatiguer ? répondit le shérif Nguyen sarcastiquement

\- Salut papa répondit Jade comme pour s'excusait. Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard, a cause de …

-Mlle Snell est passé au lycée, dire que je lui avais dit d'annoncé ça au élève un peu plus tard.

-Elle est morte comment ?

-Cette affaire est non résolue

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que…s'écria Jade

-Dit tu pourrais arrêtez de criez ; y'en a qui bosse ! s'écria un jeune garçon a peine plus jeune que jade

-Arrête Cam tu ne révisais pas, t'était en train d'écouter de la musique s'écria Jade

-Tu vois tu cris tu ne peux pas t'en empêché

-A table ! Cria une voix féminine, et en une fraction de seconde Cam et sa sœur arrêtèrent de parler et se dirigèrent vers la salle a mangé

* * *

Tout l'appartement était en bazar, vêtement emballage trônait dans la salle a manger :

-Papa tu es rentré cria Elisa s'en réellement attendre une réponse

-Oui, je suis la, son père était dans son bureau, J'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncé ! Tu sais le projet d'écrire un tome deux trottait dans ma tête…

Le visage d'Elisa se décomposé, soudais elle n'était plus là elle voguée dans c'est souvenir : Elle était dans une voiture a l'arrière, devant une femme conduisait elle chanté a tue tète lorsque qu'une voiture rouge déboula de nulle part les percutèrent de plein fouet.

Les yeux d'Elisa s'humidifièrent

-Il m'ont demandé une interview je passe sur cette chaine de télévision, je me souviens plus du nom. Tu m'accompagne ? Continua le docteur sans remarquai que sa fille pleurai

Elisa ne répondit pas et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et alla se couchai.

* * *

Alors que Jade s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'elle avait oubliait au salon son téléphone au salon, lorsqu'elle entendit son père et sa mère discuté elle se mit derrière le mur comme pour les écoutait

-Ces parents doivent être dévastés dit sa mère

\- Ouais, cette enquête est bizarre, en plein jour une fille se fait poignardé et aucun témoin

\- A part ces deux amies, Willow et Wells

\- Ils était sûrement en train de planer parce qu'ils disent avoir vu un couteau voguait dan les airs et que sans que personne ne le touche le couteau se serait de lui-même logeait dans la carotide de leur amie

Jade écoutait attentivement la conversation lorsque Cam débarqua

-Pourquoi t'écoute au porte s'écria t-il assez fort pour que ses parents l'entende

Jade lui jeta un regard noir et s'éclipsa

* * *

-Nous sommes le jeudi 4 avril 2015 et nous recevons l'honorable Docteur McGuffin a l'occasion de la sortie prochaine de son nouveau livre qui fait suite au célébrissime livre « Chamberlain, le 27 mai 1979 ».Alors Docteur pourquoi écrire une suite dix ans après ?

-Et bien j'ai remarqué que la société actuelle continué a croire en la théorie dite TK, cette théorie selon laquelle Carrie White aurait était doté de je ne sais quelle pouvoir mystique et part rage aurait brulé toute une fille faisant des milliers de mort ou tout simplement en ignorant les évènements. Je veux rappeler a tous que cette événement peut recommencer si ont offre pas une structure psychologique pour les adolescents pyromane...

Elisa regarda son père parler, elle était venue car elle savait blesserais son père si elle ne l'accompagnait pas.

-Hey, la renarde s'écria quelqu'un

Elisa fit mine de ne rien entendre.

-Alors comme ça tu m'ignore dit un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette.

-Qu'est que tu fous là ? Matthew

-Tu te souviens que la chaine de télévision appartient à mon père

-Donc tu te balade sur le plateau comme ça ?dit Elisa agacé

-Seulement lorsque je suis sur de croiser une jolie fille fit il avec un sourire charmeur, j'ai su que ton père donnait une interview

-Géniale, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ok donc un coup t'est mon amie d'enfance ensuite tu m'embrasse puis tu m'ignore et la tu joue la distante.

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ensuite j'ai découvert que tu sortais avec cette fille du country club.

-T'est jalouse parce que t'a pas d'adhésion au country club dit il d'un air moqueur.

Elle se retourna agacer par le comportement du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était entrée au lycée les choses avait changé entres eux, elle se remit a écouter son père.

-Alors parlons de vous comment va votre fille ? demanda l'animatrice

-Elle va bien.

-Je veux dire depuis l'accidents de voiture qui a couté la vie a sa mère et a cet femme, Susan  
Snell

\- Et bien elle va mieux, cela fait dix ans, donc elle va mieux. Répondit-il gêné

Elisa se décomposa .Elle se dirigea vers la sortit, elle avait besoin d'air, Matthew tenta de l'en dissuader.

-Est que ca va demanda t-il

Elle l'ignora. « Dix ans donc elle va mieux »elle devait allait mieux et ne plus y pensait parce que cela faisait dix ans elle devait arrêtez de pensait au faite que Susan Snell avait foncée volontairement dans la voiture de la femme de celui qu'elle considérait comme un imposteur. Elle devait arrêtez de pensez que Susan Snell ai tué sa mère a cause de qu'avait écrit son père

* * *

-Bon on n'y va cria un jeune homme l'intention d'une petite fille blonde qui était sur une balançoire

-Non, on reste un petit peu supplia elle

-On doit y'aller sinon maman va s'inquiétez rétorqua le jeune homme

-S'il te…la petite fille s'interrompra soudainement

-Ca va Judith on revint demain voyant qu'elle était terrorisé par quelque chose, il se retourna.

Il vit alors un couteau flottant dans les airs, le couteau se mit alors a fonçait droit sur lui et le poignardant en plein cœur.

Judith se mit alors a poussé un cri d'horreur.

* * *

\- T'a appris la nouvelle ? fit Annie

-De quoi est que tu parle ? Répondit Elisa

-William Petergroff a été assassiné hier après midi, sa sœur a été témoin.

-Petergroff comme le maire de Chamberlain !

-Ouais et sa sœur dit avoir vus le couteau volait

-Sa sœur a pas cinq ans ?

-Si mais elle aurait vue la même chose que Willow et Welles

-J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'apprentie détective et moi l'artiste fit Elisa en continuant a dessiner .

Annie s'apprêtai à finir ses devoir lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu : son bracelet ! Celui que son père lui avait offert après avoir cherché partout elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié chez Jade Nguyen. Elle alla donc chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta a sonner elle étendit de cris. Elle ouvra la porte et vit alors Jade et Elisa apeurée et face a elles un couteau voguai dans les airs…


End file.
